<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's Gone by RomyNumeralOne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797929">He's Gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomyNumeralOne/pseuds/RomyNumeralOne'>RomyNumeralOne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hiveswap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Poetry, Hiveswap Act 2 spoilers, How Do I Tag, Other, Poetry, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomyNumeralOne/pseuds/RomyNumeralOne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem in the POV of Barzum after Hiveswap Act 2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He's Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD you have been warned</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He's gone"<br/>My hands tremble.<br/>Years fell down my face, my makeup smeared from my salty tears.<br/> "He's dead, Marvus."<br/> "He's fucking DEAD-"<br/>The big clown puts an arm around me.<br/>This pain is unbearable.<br/>A hug and kind words can't fix this.<br/>Especially when the person that is comforting, in question<br/>Was part of the reason why Baizili is gone.<br/>A part of me-<br/>No- <br/>Us. Has died.<br/>I feel dead.<br/>It hurts <br/>THIS hurts.<br/> "Shut up"<br/> "I didn't say anything lolz" <br/>Fuck off<br/>You caused<br/>This.<br/>I hate you.<br/>I hate them.<br/>I hate everything.<br/>I feel dead.<br/>I am dead. <br/>It's all of your fault. And hers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>